Ribbons, Rainbows, Flowers and Things
by Murakaii
Summary: AU:: I am Uzumaki Naruto, gay boy of the century. Regrettably, I think I've made the mistake of a life time. I've fallen for a boy and not just any boy... My best friend/childhood friend/greatest friend of the century, Haruno Sakura's boyfriend. -SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Horrible, isn't it?

**Warning:** BL ahead. You heard me, Boys' love. If you don't like it, go elsewhere and complain about it. Saves time, saves energy.

--

It's February 14th today. Yes, that means yet another Valentine's Day. Depressing as it is to say, I'm single this year again. No boyfriend. No lover. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Why? Because no one likes the gay boy… at least not in a way that isn't platonic.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I've been an open gay since I was in Grade 1, which had been the same year I had actually discovered my sexuality. How that came to be, well that is an entirely different story and one that I have no desire to explain.

Anyways, as I was saying, today is the day for lovers, as in couples or soon-to-be-couples consisting of people who have just confessed their undying love for each other. Me? I get a card by 'anonymous' every year, but I've come to figure it's the same homophobic guys that think it's funny to send me one. Not my problem, really. Their money they're wasting buying me chocolates.

Luckily though, I'm not completely alone today. It's Friday and of course, every Friday I go out with my best friend to the movies. We pick whatever tickles our fancy, be it good or bad. It's a tradition for us and one that we've kept since our days in grade 3 and one we've managed to accomplish every year without fail. Said friend's name is Haruno Sakura and I've known her for as long as I've known that I wasn't on the path of the straight and narrow. Yes, that means I met her on the exact same day of the discovery and at the exact same time. The time she accepted me whole-heartedly, I know we'd be close friends for a while. Her parents on the other hand are hard core religious folks and tell me once in a while phrases like 'homosexuality doesn't exist' or 'Jesus died for our sins'. Of course, they have no idea I'm not a heterosexual as they would prevent me from staying within ten feet of their daughter and Sakura makes sure to shove biblical phrases down my throat before I come over. Therefore, I end up dazzling them with my non-existent innocence and my purity with the consistency of driven snow.

It's yet another day of movie watching for us singles. It's cool. Being single just means more freedom. To me it does, anyways. I've never known what love is but, hell, it can't be all that great.

My head moves side to side with the beat of the music being pumped into my ears through my headphones. A dorky gesture, I know, but acting dorky is way cooler than not acting dorky at all.

I can feel the slow thrum of the bus beneath my feet and through my blue satin converse shoes. The bus comes to a stop and more people stream in and more people move out. A few more stops and I'll be getting off too.

The wait for the bus to go seems longer than usual, making me fiddle with the turner pad on my ipod. I don't want to be late. Sakura chews my head off when I am. The bus restarts, much to my relief. Unfortunately, I come face to face with the torso of some unsuspecting stranger caught by the movement of the vehicle. Something heavy drops on my lap and I can't help but stiffen. The body moves back and rather unintentionally, I being to soak in the details of the coat from a greater distance. It looks really nice… and expensive.

"Are you okay?" says a voice from above.

Looking up, I'm greeted with a pair of obsidian eyes and raven black hair that's been fashioned into a neat style. He has a weird tattoo on his neck which is as dark as his other features but the colours make his pale skin stand out. He's beautiful.

"Uh… yeah." I reply rather dumbly only to mentally slap myself for my stupidity.

Glancing down, I figure out what exactly has fallen into my lap. A book. A good on too, one I've read for one of my class during my previous semester.

Picking up the book, I hand it him and he replies with a small thanks. I open my mouth, a bit too fast regrettably, and end up speaking to him.

"What do you think of that book?"

He gives me a look of confusion before sitting down beside me. He looks like he's in though. I'm not surprised he had a puzzled look on his face but it's surprising that he's willingly taken the seat beside and he even looks like he might be thinking about my question. I, on the other hand, would have moved away. Far away. This guy, though, seems to be taking it in at an easy pace. His own pace.

"It's pretty good so far. Well written, well structured. The most interest part of it is that it's very controversial and the way it's written, you can almost feel the emotions of the character,"

I nod and smile. Even his voice, is wonderful. My heart can't help but flutter despite him being a total stranger. What kind of feeling is this?

"You've read it?"

I look up at him and I don't manage to force back the flush that creeps up to my face as I come to realize that I'm having a conversation with him. A conversation with a boy that could possibly be the most wonderful person I've ever met and only have known for merely a few minutes. It's like a sappy romance story. "yeah. I wrote an essay about it for my English class."

"Cool."

"Very."

The bus comes to a stop. It's my top too, much to my disappointment. I look over at him and get up "Well, it was nice talking to you even if it was for a short time. It's my stop so… you know, I gotta go."

Before I know it, I'm outside, my cheeks flushed and my mind filled with thoughts of him and the abnormally warm feeling that has filled my body from head to toe.

Then I realize, I didn't ask for his name or a phone number.

After all, I am a master of idiocy.

--

The theater is abnormally crowded today. Probably because it's Valentine's Day… or it's always like this and I just severely lack in my observation skills to actually notice.

The place is packed with couples and groups of friends like seagulls to a piece of bread but regardless, I'm still able to pick Sakura out from the crowd. Her shocking pink hair is a dead give away. She spots me as well and waves hard enough that her arms look like they might fall off. She probably notices me because like her crazy hair, my bright orange skinny jeans don't exactly make me blend in the crowd.

Picking up my pace, I reach her over a period of maybe two minutes when rally it should have only been maybe half a minute. The traffic of people slowing me down is probably the reason for it. I lift up a hand in greeting "Oi, Sakura."

She smiles, a pretty smile. If I were straight, I'd probably like her and ask her to be my valentine. I'm not straight but I ask her anyways.

"Will you be my valentine?" I ask with a grin on my face, making a heart shape with my hands and placing it over my chest.

No reply. She's not paying attention. In fact, she seems distracted. Frowning, I wave my hand in front of her face and she looks over at me with a look that seems like she just came back to reality. Her expression is uncomfortably serious now to the point that if she were angry at me, I might have just peed myself.

"Naruto, you love me right?" An awkward question, but one I can answer with ease.

"Yes. Platonic love, but yes. Why?"

She claps her hands together and her face is not one of apology. "I'm sorry! I know it's always been just the two of us and all, but I wanted you to meet him and it's Valentine's Day, too. Naruto, I invited my-"

"Sorry, I'm late. I got off at the wrong stop and ended up having to run all the way over here." A voice says from behind me.

The voice is familiar to me. After a minute or two of thinking, I match it and with much disbelief and anticipation, I can feel my heart skip a beat. Turning, I get the surprise of my life. It's the boy from the bus. That wonderful, beautiful boy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieks before I could even say a word and I see a pink blur rush past me and latch onto the person standing before me "I'm so glad you could make it!"

He smiles again. Not the same smile I saw earlier but one that's not for me. A smile that instantly makes me melt inside instead of that innocent fleeting emotion that tickles me inside. He looks up and his expression falls. "It's… you."

"Hiya, book boy." 'Book boy'. The temporary name I gave him in place of his actual name that was unknown to me during the time. His name is Sasuke. It fits him to a 'T'. He's perfect.

Sakura looks at both of us and she grins "Well, what a coincidence!" she gestures to me "Sasuke, this is my best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The one I told you about and the one you've apparently already met."

I nod. He nods back.

"Naruto… this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's…. my boyfriend."

My heart falls and I stare. Speechless.

Secretly, I want to say 'The one you didn't tell me about.'

--

WOO. YAY. First chapter is now finished.

First person perspective is difficult. Hard. I had trouble with it but it turned out better than I expected. A gift for a friend. More chapters to come, may update biweekly.

I hope you liked it. Reviews are loved.


End file.
